


Rematch

by simpacademia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, collaring, dub con, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia
Summary: Dream wants a rematch
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 24
Kudos: 665





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired just. Here. Take my porn. Shameless promo btw, my twitter is @simpacademia

Techno was finding it increasingly hard to sit still. Dream had asked him over. The man said he wanted a "rematch." There had been tension in the air ever since techno beat dream. Dream had the most oversized ego when it came to fighting. Techno was the first person in a while to bruise that ego.

That being said, the only person with an ego to rival Dream's was Techno, hence why he was now sat on Dream's couch, waiting for him to arrive. As if on cue, Dream opened the door. Despite having his usual mask strapped onto his face, Techno knew he was smiling. He held a small box. Techno assumed it was a sword. A tiny, rectangular blade. techno cleared his throat, "H-hi." He silently cringed. 'you had one job,' he thought to himself, 'sound cool, don't stutter. wait, that's two jobs.' 

Lost in thought, Techno didn't even notice dream step closer until they were face to face. or face to mask. "You're cute when you're nervous." Dream whispered in a deep, raspy voice. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' Techno thought, face flushed. "So uh... Rematch?" Techno sputtered out.   
"Close your eyes." Dream commanded in that same, deep, raspy voice. Techno shut his eyes, shivering in anticipation.   
"You're so submissive." Dream chuckled as he securely fastened a pretty, red collar onto Techno's neck.

Techno's eyes shot open. "Dream wh-"He was cut off by Dream forcing him up and pressing his against the nearest wall. Dream started to leave dark love bites all over Techno's neck. "Is this like a pre-game?" Techno's voice cracked nervously.   
"Shut up." Dream growler as he pressed his knee into Techno's crotch. "You're already hard from this? You're such a submissive slut. I bet you like that collar around your neck. Don't you, puppy?" Techno groaned and tilted his head, so he didn't have to face Dream. Dream rolled his eyes and grabbed Techno's chin, forcing them face to face. "Be a good boy. Tell me what you are, and I'll fuck you till you can't walk." Dream growled.  
"Please-"Techno whispered. "I-I'll be good just... Please."   
"Please, what?" Dream teased, slowly palming the man under him through his pants.  
"Just fuck me already!" Techno pleaded. "Stop being a little bitch and fuc-" The submissive's spout of aggression was quelled by Dream roughly flipping him over, pressing his hard cOcK up against the shorter man's ass. "Say that again, I dare you," Dream rasped. Techno thought about being a brat. Man, was it tempting. Instead, a quiet whine slipped past his lips. "That's what I thought, slut." The taller man growled as he flipped his partner over, forcing him to make eye contact. With a smirk, he roughly slapped the other man. To Dream's surprise, Techno gasped and moaned at the sensation.

"I knew it." Dream mumbled, leaning over to bite at the other man's neck harshly. "You're a pain slut, aren't you?" Techno could barely form words. All he could do was let out breathy moans and nod his head. Dream reached into his pocket to retrieve a leash that matched the collar. He quickly clipped it onto the latch on Techno's collar, pulling him close to him. Dream put his hands around the submissive's waist, gently kissing him. Techno wasted no time wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, playing with his hair to calm himself down. 

Dream gently tugged at Techno's hair earning a soft moan. "I would be gentle with you, but I don't think you want me to." Dream whispered into Techno's ear, lightly biting his earlobe. "What happened to all your tough talk," The taller man teased. "You're usually such a brat."   
"I just. I'm uh... I-I'm." Techno groaned. "I was an English major." He whispered to himself, earning a laugh from Dream.   
"Go on. Spit it out." Dream commanded as he began to leave dark, painful bite marks.  
"My friends are gonna- fuck- m-my friends are gonna-" Techno groaned. "Nevermind." Dream pulled away, admiring his work. His ego becoming a little less damaged as he saw the submissive look in the other man. Dream pulled off his belt. "Knees." He said bluntly as he kicked off his pants. 

Techno dropped to his knees. He looked up at his enemy? Friend? Lover? He was so confused. Didn't he come here for a rematch? He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Dream yanking his head back, causing his mouth to fall open. In a bought of aggression, Dream shoved his whole dick into the man kneeling before him. Techno didn't gag. "Do you... Oh, my God." Dream groaned, elated. He began to fuck into the heat, wholly overtaken with pleasure. He glanced over at the couch, too far away. The wall would have to work. "Stand up." The man under him shot to his feet, shifting nervously. Dream was significantly stronger than Techno. He quickly picked the smaller man up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Dream's waist. 

Techno's breathing picked up as Dream steadied him against the wall, biting his neck once again. "You really like my neck." Techno joked. He made jokes when he was nervous. Dream growled into his neck and bit down harder, causing Techno to draw in a sharp breath. Dream dropped Techno's legs, holding him still as he stripped him. He stood back with a smile. Techno's crown was still somehow firm on his head. His pink, curly hair was a mess, the pretentious cloak he always wore was somewhere on the floor, leaving him in a white button-down, collar, and crown. 

Dream grabbed Techno's face, "Go to the couch, lean over, don't fucking move." He whispered, letting the man's face go. He disappeared into what Techno could only assume was his bedroom. Techno leaned over the arm of the couch, pride thrown out the window. He heard footsteps approaching him, and then a long finger enter him with no warning. His hands gripped the sofa as he let out a quiet moan. Dream let out a sadistic chuckle as he brought his finger back out. "Good enough." He said with a shrug.   
"What do you mean go- FUCK." Dream had shoved his entire length in with minimal prep. He didn't move, partially because he felt like if he did, the tightness would rip his dick off. The room was silent, save for the heavy breathing of the two enemies. Dream leaned over to wrap his hands around Techno's neck, choking him lightly as he began to slowly thrust. Techno whimpered as he gripped the couch, overtaken by a mixture of intense pleasure and intense pain. Dream flipped the sub over so he could look the man in the eyes. He pulled all the way out, making Techno shoot him a confused look. Dream pressed his lips to Techno's as he slammed back in, swallowing the groan from Techno. He began to deliver hard thrusts, channeling every drop of anger into the moment.

Dream pulled away from the kiss so he could focus. He grabbed Techno's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He hooked one of Techno's legs over his shoulder, going even deeper than before. From the way the man under him started to moan louder, he guessed that he had found his spot. Dream began to jackhammer into the tight heat, eating up the needy moans and whimpers from Techno. "Please please please please." Techno breathed out, gripping the soft fabric under him. "Please, what?" Dream asked, abruptly stopping.   
"Please just let me cum! I've been so good. Please cum inside me, please." Dream froze, the words going straight to his dick. He began to thrust as hard as he could, biting every inch of skin he could. "You're such a fucking slut." Each word was emphasized by a rough thrust. "Needy little bitch. My needy little bitch." Techno, far too fucked out to respond, tilted his head away in embarrassment. Dream grabbed his face, forcing eye contact. "I want to see your face when I cum inside you." Dream said with a smirk.  
"Yes, sir." Techno muttered, embarrassed by the whole situation. The eye contact, the collar, and the getting railed by your number one enemy were too much. Techno's already loud, and needy moans became more and more intense the closer he got. Being an experienced dom, Dream knew imminently. "You gonna come on my cock, baby?" Dream teased. "You may have beat me in battle, but at the end of the day, I'm fucking you." 

Those degrading words brought Techno to his end. His entire body shook under Dream as he spilled all over his shirt. He whimpered as Dream continued at an unrelenting pace, overstimulating the poor man. Techno turned into more of a mess the longer Dream overstimulated him. He couldn't even form a single thought to overcome by pleasure. The usual snarky words that came from his mouth were replaced with breathy moans and Dream's name. Dream's thrusts became more erratic as he got closer. With one final thrust, he came inside his "enemy."

Dream slowly pulled out, admiring his work. "You did so well." He whispered, kissing Techno gently. Techno sighed and relaxed his body. "I'll have to beat you more often." He joked, slowly regaining his snarky personality. Dream got close to his ear, "No, I don't think so." He whispered, "I guess I'm going to have to show you your place. But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dream chuckled, moving away to look at Techno again. "If you're good," He unhooked the leash from Techno's collar. "I'll take care of you, make you feel good." Dream pulled up his own boxers. "But if you're bad. If you disobey me, break my rules." The taller man smiled sadistically. "You get punished, okay?" Techno shivered. Partially out of excitement and partially out of fear.  
"O-okay," Techno whispered, sitting up. "I mean," He shuffled nervously. Dream practically eye-fucking him wasn't helping with his nerves. "Yes, sir?" Dream grinned and walked over to Techno, petting his hair gently.   
"What a good boy." He said, admiring the man under him.


End file.
